The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The Internet of Things (“IoT”) is a network of objects or “things”, each of which may be embedded with hardware or software that enable connectivity to the Internet. An object, device, sensor, or “thing” (also referred to as an “IoT device”) that is connected to a network typically provides information to a manufacturer, operator, or other connected devices, clients, or servers in order to track information from or about the thing or to obtain or provide services. IoT devices may be deployed in homes, offices, manufacturing facilities, and the natural environment.
Conventional analog gauges, sometimes referred to as analog instrument meters with analog displays, typically have a gauge face with an analog value indicator such as a needle or pointer that pivots about a hinge point and points to a calibrated scale to provide an analog value indication. Analog gauges can have other configurations as well, such as linear pressure or temperature gauges (e.g., thermometers). Such gauges are used widely in science, industry, shipping, etc., in a wide range of situations including factories, mills, power plants, pipelines, etc., on various types of equipment, vehicles, vessels, etc. Analog gauges are monitored by human visual observation which, for a gauge in a remote or inconvenient location, can require significant time, effort, or expense and can even pose varying degrees exposure to discomfort or risk of injury. Some analog gauges have been replaced by gauges that function as IoT devices that communicate gauge value information automatically. However, with the vast installed base of existing analog gauges, human visual observation is still required.